Toddler Titans
by Jahiro19
Summary: The Teen Titans, minisized! Humorous story about Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy, fighting crime and evil around their neighborhood, but they can't cross the street!
1. Trouble Stirrs

Just behind Robin's house....

Robin's backyard was a typical toddler's outdoor play area. The freshly cut lawn was scattered with little balls, wooden airplanes, teddy bears, and even more typical toys. The solitary, ageing, maple tree in the back held the great weight of the Toddler Titans' clubhouse. Up the fastened wooden boards, the group stood on the clubhouses' balcony. Robin stood right next to the ladder of boards, his hands placed on his hips as his banana-colored cape flapped dramatically behind him. Next to him was Beast boy, who was commenting on this dramatic effect.

"How's he doing that? There's not even a single gust of wind," Beast boy whispered over to Raven, placing his mouth over his index finger and lifting it up into the air. She simply turned her head to face him, her large eyes staring through him coldly. "What?" He then asked, noticing this silent expression. Raven turned back to face the house beneath them, distracted with Batman-only-knows what. (A/N: Get it? If not, feel free to virtually slap me) Beast boy shrugged, as Starfire finally noticed Robin's dramatic effect and began to snigger. "I should stand next to her," Beast boy stated with a grin, then pushing Raven over to where he was standing and taking her place next to Starfire. Raven simply glared at him, as he started up a conversation with Starfire. "Hey Starfire, wanna hear a joke?" Beast Boy then asked anxiously, pumped-up from her grin of approval.

"I would like that very much," Starfire egged him on.

"Okay, well there was this red-head," Beast boy began, as Starfire lifted an eyebrow at the beginning, "and she went to the library-right? So yeah, she checks out a book and takes it home. The next day, she comes back and tells the librarian, 'This book was very boring. It had too many characters and too many numbers, so I would like to return it' and you know what the Librarian says?"

"Yes?" Starfire asks him, awaiting the punch line.

"She says, 'So here's the person who took our phone book!'" Beast boy finished, then roaring with laughter. "Aren't," Beast boy started, then taking a breath, "Aren't red-heads so stupid!" Beast Boy continued to cackle, as Starfire glared at him malevolently.

Still with a glare, Starfire then asked, "Hey BEAST BOY!"

Beast boy then realized what he had said, as his cheeks flushed pink. "Y-yes?" Beast boy nervously answered.

"Your mother is so fat, that when she wore laser heels, she struck oil!" Starfire insulted him with a most proper tone. She then marched away into the clubhouse, leaving Beast boy in tears.

"I-I need to use the potty..." Beast boy announced, then walking in the clubhouse. Starfire had occupied the bathroom. Meanwhile, Robin, Raven, and Cyborg were holding a sophisticated, upper-class conversation...

"CYBORG! YOUR IT!" Robin yelled, doing a back flip off of the railing and to the ground. Raven levitated herself to the top of the T-shaped clubhouse, and sat on top, watching as Cyborg ran after Robin in frustration.

"You cheated Robin!" Cyborg yelled, nearly tackling Robin with a lunge.

45 Minutes later...

Starfire was _still _taking her time in the bathroom, as Beast Boy struggled to hold it in. "Come _on_, Starfire!" Beast Boy whined, pounding on the door with his miniscule fists. "Let me innnnn," He dragged it on, as whistling emitted from inside the bathroom. "That's-that's it! I'm gonna knock the door down!" Beast boy then threatened, taking a few steps backwards. Then, he released the weight on his right foot and charged at the door, making a loud bang, but doing no more than that. He took it a few more steps back, and repeated the process. Later on, he was against the back wall, panting heavily and angrier than Robin when he manages to get a wedgie. This time, he charged with an undying cry of anger. Just before he hit it, the door slid open, and he continued into the bathroom, trying to stop himself. His attempt was unsuccessful, as he proceeded into the room and eventually smacking himself against the wall like a flattened mosquito. Starfire smirked, and walked out, as the piece of wall Beast boy was on broke and sent him twirling to the ground. Robin and Cyborg noticed this violent crash, and ran over to the injured Beast boy.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked him, scanning him for wounds. Starfire then walked up to him, towering over him.

"Did you even use the bathroom?" She asked, grinning.

"On the way down..." Beast boy admitted, his eyes shifting to the left and right.

"Ewww" The group collectively dragged out, stepping away from him slowly.

Half an hour and two fresh diapers later...

"I wish my mom hadn't bought these new ones, they're really annoying," Beast boy complained, shuffling around in his diaper. The diaper created a huge bulge, erecting from beneath his suit, as the others could not help but laugh. Really laugh. Hysterically laugh. Roll-on-the-ground laugh. Pancreatic pain laugh. Beast boy watched as the group copied each other's movements, harassing him with their roaring laughter. "Its not that-" Beast boy managed to say before they chuckled even harder and louder. The laughter calmed back down, and beast boy started up, "Is it really that-"

As the group started up again, interrupting his question, Beast boy ran back around Robin's house, towards the tall wooden fence. He scanned it for a knob, or a hinge, anything to make it open. "How do you open it!?" Beast boy yelled, grabbing at the fence and shaking it madly. When the group walked around the corner of the house to apologize, and saw him shaking the fence, they did their absolute best to hold in the laughter that would have commenced.

"Beast boy, wai-" Robin started, then laughing hysterically. The entire group joined in along with him, falling back to grass once more. Beast boy glared, then shape-shifting into a baby bird and flying up, and over the fence. He continued soaring, flapping his wings roughly to get away from the ridiculing laughter.

Back at the clubhouse, ten minutes later...

The high-tech computer inside the clubhouse was beeping madly, as the four ascended the ladder and entered to check it.

"Trouble at Kimmy's house!" Robin announced, the group heading back down the clubhouse, around the corner, and through the gate. "Toddler Titans, go!" Robin yelled, pointing out at the big-wheelers in front of them. He turned when he saw no one moving, and asked what was going on.

"We already talked about this, Robin," Cyborg began, "We're capable of knowing what to do."

"Right, okay, sorry," Robin finished, mounting his big wheeler and pedaling off down the street, closely followed by Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg.


	2. Whoever you are!

**(A/N:PLEASE REVIEW!)** The boiling hot tarmac was nothing short of hot under the scorching sun. Four big wheelers rolled down the strip of pavement at an amazing pace, as the Toddler Titans pedaled ferociously. Robin was in the lead; his big wheeler was a jade color. Behind him was Cyborg, whose big wheeler was nothing short of high-tech. Then came Raven with her mauve big wheeler, and finally Starfire just next to her. Starfire's big wheeler was a purpleish, pinkish color. As they approached Kimmy's house, the group began to slow down. Robin jumped off his big wheeler, closely followed by the other three. As they approached the porch, a deep, mysterious voice called out to them.

"So, Robin. We meet again. Muhahahahah" The voice called out from an unknown area, then laughing maliciously. The group put stern faces on as Robin broke his silence.

"Hey Kimmy," Robin stated dryly, recognizing the voice. Suddenly, the cutest little girl walked out from between her house and her neighbor's house, approaching the group. Her blonde curls fell upon her shoulders. She wore the laciest, azure blue dress, looking like she was from the Ol' West. On top of her head was a cute little bow, standing perfectly parallel to the group.

"Hey Guys," Kimmy then replied, still in an equally deep, mysterious voice.

"What's the trouble?" Robin then interrogated heroically. From beneath her dress, Kimmy pulled out a fresh ice cream cone.

"There it is! I was looking all over for it!" Kimmy announced off the subject. She then began licking it innocently.

"Kimmy, what's the problem!?" Robin then asked once more.

"Oh, that! Well, every one of those trouble-makers came over here," Kimmy began, as Robin recalled the images of Slade, Gizmo, Jinx, Cinderblock, Mammoth, etc, "But Beast Boy took care of it, so thanks anyway!" With this, Kimmy walked slowly back into her house, still licking her ice cream cheerfully.

"Beast Boy?" Starfire asked with a shocked expression.

"Yup!" The voice of Beast boy announced, coercing the group to jolt around and face him. He flexed his imaginary muscles a bit, and then said, "You guys should have been faster." With this, Beast boy changed back into a bird, soaring away from the repetitive callings from his friends. "Who needs them?" He thought to himself, reassuring himself that giving them the cold shoulder was a decent punishment.

"Robin, why is Beast boy acting this way?" Starfire asked Robin, obviously worried.

"I'm not sure, Star, but I think soon we'll find out," Robin answered her, as the group got back on their big wheelers and pedaled away from the house.

Meanwhile, in Beast Boy's House...

"Muhahahahaha," Beast boy laughed maniacally. "They will face the wrath of...Beast Boy! W-wait...that's already my name...okay...let me think..."

Back at the clubhouse...

Robin and Cyborg were enjoying a videogame, as Raven silently meditated in the back. Starfire was lounging on the sofa; spectating the spectacular whooping Cyborg was giving Robin. Suddenly, the high tech computer beeped once more, as a disguised voice emitted through it.

"You had better get to Park Trails Elementary School, or else," The voice said, holding up a dolly to the camera. When Robin saw the figure, he immediately grinned. It was obviously Beast Boy.

"Who else has ears like that?" Robin thought to himself, shaking his head in embarrassment for Beast Boy. When Starfire saw the dolly, her eyes widened.

"Nooooooo! Ana Banana!" Starfire called out to the screen. The dolly was hers. "Listen, who-whoever you are! You had better give back Ana, or we shall defeat you!" Starfire threatened Beast Boy, oblivious to the fact that it was him.

"Are you kidding me, Starfire? You really don't know who-" Robin managed to say before Starfire interrupted him angrily, her eyes swelling with tears.

"No I am not, Robin! Ana means a lot to me! So we _shall_ fight him until we get her back!" Starfire scolded, "And I am disappointed that you would ever contradict that." Robin shrugged; she obviously did not know what he had been trying to say. If they did not want to know, Robin would not tell them.

At Park Trails Elementary...

Beast boy was wearing a cool, new suit. It was an ebony, ninja suit, accompanied with a plastic sword. "Since I can't change into an animal, I'll just fight them with my sword!" Beast boy strategized, then pulling the ninja mask over his head and scanning the area. As if on cue, the group pulled up to the sidewalk, dismounting their big wheelers and running at Beast boy. Robin however, seemed very laid-back. Instead of running towards the disguised Beast boy, he leaned against a nearby tree, folding his arms and watching.

"Who are you?" Cyborg asked, loading his right arm with his foam darts.

"I, am the Black Knight!" Beast Boy stated, enjoying the fact that they were falling for this.

"Give me Ana!" Starfire announced angrily.

"You must fight me for her!" Beast boy then announced, taking a plastic ninja star and chucking it at Starfire. The star hit her and bounced off. Starfire made a dramatic cry, and fell to the ground. Then Cyborg shot a foam dart at him. The foam dart hit Beast boy in the chest, and bounced off into the grass. Beast Boy, however, made no sudden movement.

"Hey you got hit kid, that means you fall down," Cyborg argued.

"Nu-uh!" Beast boy started, "My ninja suit reflects every thing!"

"Oh no!" Cyborg stated cheesily, as Raven took her turn. She held out her hands, the dark aura expanding from her fingers and flying at Beast Boy, who got violently hit and flew back a few feet. He hit the ground, and picked himself up.

"Wha-what don't you-you-you-you get about pretend!?" Beast Boy scolded her while sobbing. He then picked himself up and turned around, sobbing. Raven approached him.

"I'm sorry," Raven coldly apologized. In a beat, Beast boy grabbed his sword and hit Raven softly in the side.

"You're dead!" Beast boy laughed, then looking at Cyborg. Raven fell to the ground as well, sniggering at the sight of Starfire doing the same. Beast boy grabbed his ninja star, chucking it at Cyborg at exactly the same time Cyborg fired another foam dart. Both missed dramatically.

"Pretend I made it," Beast Boy instructed him. Cyborg nodded, and fell to the ground.

"Hahahahahha! I win!" Beast Boy laughed maniacally, then running off into the distance with Ana Banana. The three then picked themselves up, approaching the calm Robin in the distance.

"Why didn't you help us, Robin?" Raven asked him with an annoyed tone, "We could've won."

"Don't you guys know who that is?" Robin asked them, smirking. The group sent him signs of no's, and he sighed. "Never mind, let's just go back to the clubhouse, I'm sure he'll be back," Robin finished, then leading the others back towards the big wheelers.

"I wonder what Beast Boy's doing," Cyborg announced.


	3. To Fight or Reunite?

The group of four had returned to their beloved clubhouse, each of them in their own activity. While Robin played Elmo's alphabet videogame, Cyborg was working out with his plastic weights. While Raven was in deep meditation (as always), Starfire was baking brownies with her easy bake oven. Cyborg dropped his plastic weights and looked at the others. "We should go apologize to Beast Boy," Cyborg stated, the others turning to face him. "I think that was reeeally mean of us to laugh at him," He continued, the others soon murmuring in agreement, except for Robin, who was drawn to his game.

"Not A! It's C! Ugh! Stupid Elmo! He doesn't know anything!" Robin yelled, then looking at the others, "What?"

"We need to apologize to Beast Boy," Starfire informed him dully.

"Oh-okay," Robin agreed, standing up and tossing his controller down on the couch.

Meanwhile....

Beast Boy was celebrating from his victory at the school, strolling into his room. "I'm soooo cool," He said out-loud. Suddenly, his foot snagged under his Goo Goo Doll, forcing him to crash on the carpet violently. "How did you get out!?" He asked the inanimate object when he had managed to sit up. He looked around suspiciously and grabbed the doll, shoving her in his toy trunk and locking it with the latch. "No one can ever find out..."

He then placed the Ana Banana doll on his bed, laughing maliciously in front of it. Beast boy then stopped abruptly, holding up one finger and turning to grab a miniscule, green, plastic chair. He sat down in front of her, and continued his laughing. "You'll never escape! Never!" He stated, then turning to face the window. "This isn't as much fun without anybody around," He then admitted, then walking out of his room. "Mommy, can I have some tofuuuu," He dragged out sweetly, shutting the door and walking down the hallway.

Back with the others...

"So kids, what kind of 'forces of evil' will you be fighting this time?" Raven's preppy mother asked them as if going along with the game. She was driving them to Beast Boy's house, since it was way too far to walk to. Raven sighed, then looking up at her mom. Her eyes widened sweetly and a grin appeared, widening amazingly.

"We're gonna go save Beasty from stupidity!" Raven said in the peppiest voice ever. The group gawked at her, never expecting such a sentence, or such an expression, or such a tone!

When they reached the house about five minutes later, the group jumped out of the van. The sliding door was shut by Cyborg, as Raven's mom smiled and waved goodbye from her driver's seat. The group threw her peppy grins as well, Raven's being the peppiest. When the van disappeared over the hill, everyone's face went stern. Raven sighed in frustration.

"Don't ask..." She stated clearly, pacing up the walkway to Beast Boy's porch. The group shrugged it off, and followed. When Cyborg lifted Robin, he tapped the doorbell and was let back down. The group calmly waited for one of Beast Boy's parents to answer. Mrs. Logan appeared in the doorway, smiling at the kids.

"Hey kids, here to see Garfield? Oh no, wait...what is it you call him? Beast boy!" She greeted them, then laughing with an amused expression. They all collectively nodded, and she led them into the living room. "Garfield! Your friends are here!" Mrs. Logan called into the kitchen. Beast Boy then appeared in the kitchen doorway, and glared.

"Here to laugh some more?" Beast Boy sternly asked them, as Mrs. Logan walked into the kitchen innocently.

"Look Beast Boy, we're really sorry," Robin started, his expression showing that he meant it. Beast boy simply turned and walked away from them. His foot caught the leg of a nearby desk, and he tripped onto the ground. Almost instinctively, the group began to laugh. Beast Boy picked himself up, then running into his room and angrily slamming the door. "We really need to work on that..." Robin admitted, the others nodding as they bit their tongues. The group was at a loss of all hope as they exited the house. Suddenly, a familiar figure ran towards them from in between the two houses. It was the Black Knight! Robin rolled his eyes and began to walk away, as the others glared. Beast Boy was once again disguised, and had probably snuck out through his bedroom window in costume. The others stood in their fighting positions, as he pulled out another plastic ninja star.

"Scatter!" Cyborg yelled, as the group ran off in different directions. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow; they were all gone! Robin however approached him confidently.

"Sooo...Black Knight, huh?" Robin asked him, making Beast Boy think he too had fallen for the disguise. Suddenly, Robin pulled off the ninja mask with rattlesnake speed. "I knew it!"

"Aww! How could you tell!?" Beast Boy then asked sadly.

"Your ears were one thing, but something else gave it away entirely," Robin explained.

"What?"

"That was your costume for Halloween last year!" Robin reminded him loudly.

"Ohhh, yeah...you're good, reeeally good..." Beast boy smirked, blushing. Robin looked at him like 'Are you out of your mind!?', but spoke no words. "Fine, we can be friends again, but don't tell them, because I'm still mad at them," Beast Boy instructed, then running back into his house. Robin simply sighed, then shrugging and walking down the sidewalk to get home.

Meanwhile...

Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire were all hiding behind a shaggy bush between two houses further down the road. "Think he stopped chasing us?" Cyborg asked suspiciously.

"I don't think he ever started-" Raven sternly announced, standing up with a look of 'this is so stupid' and walking out from behind the bush. Suddenly, she was hit with something. She looked down at the ground a saw a plastic ninja star. "Run! He's here!" Raven screamed, then falling to the ground. Cyborg and Starfire ran out from behind the bush, then around the back of the house.

"What will we do, Cyborg?" Starfire asked, panting wildly as she kept up with the frustrated Cyborg.

"Keep-running," Cyborg instructed her, then signaling her to turn and run between another two houses. When they reached the street, they looked around. The Black Knight was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, the two felt the round spike of a ninja star on the back of their heads. They slowly turned around to face the Black Knight with two ninja stars; one in each hand.

"If you laughed at your friend, and they got mad at you, would you apologize?" The Black Knight interrogated them, as they crumbled in fear. The two nodded. They would do anything to not get killed. "Say you're sorry then," The Black Knight instructed them.

"We're sorry," the two said collectively, worried for their pretend lives at this point.

"Say 'we're loony grandma's that have no life, and we're sorry'," The Black Knight continued to manipulate them.

"We're loony grandma's that have no life, and we're sorry," They once again repeated. It seemed like the Black Knight especially enjoyed hearing Cyborg say it. Suddenly, he cackled and pulled off his mask. It was Beast Boy!

"I got you guys preeetty good, didn't I?" He rubbed it in, as they sadly gave in. "Well now you guys know what it's like," He finally finished, as they smiled and hugged. Beast Boy pulled his mask back on, and explained how Robin knew. Then he looked around. "Where's Raven?" He then asked. As if on cue, Beast Boy was knocked in the back of the head with a mauve and black aura, flying quite a large distance and crashing in the grass.

"I got him!" Raven cheered out loud.

"Raven, I can't believe you!" Cyborg scolded her, running over to aid Beast Boy.

"Yes, that was quite cruel!" Starfire joined in, running over to Beast Boy as well. Raven lifted an eyebrow, frowning.

"But-but I got the bad guy," Raven said to them, wondering why they were being so cruel.

"This bad guy which you speak of is simply Beast Boy, trying to teach us a lesson!" Starfire explained, as Raven ran over to find out.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Beast Boy! I-I didn't know!" Raven apologized, pulling off her hood to expose her sympathetic expression. Beast boy looked up at her, smiling. He adored looking into those passionate, deep eyes. He loved the way her lips curved, and how full they were. He then shook his head to exit from this trance.

"Oh-um, its okay. Just don't give me cooties," He forgave her, then shuddering at the thought of cooties. "I already have a problem with fleas," He admitted, scratching the top of his head. The others grimaced and stepped back.

Before they knew it, the entire group was back together in the clubhouse. They were enjoying each other's company, and Starfire was hugging her Ana Banana once again. Suddenly, that dreaded high-tech computer began to beep...


End file.
